Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an installing auxiliary device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary device for installing piston rings.
Description of Related Art
Pistons are important elements in pneumatic systems or hydraulic systems. A piston ring is typically put around the piston. With the piston ring, the piston can be firmly fastened in a pneumatic cylinder or a hydraulic cylinder, thereby achieving a purpose of seal.
A conventional method for installing a piston ring on a piston is manually operated by operating personnel. The operating personnel slowly embeds the piston ring into a groove on the piston by using manpower directly, so as to position the piston ring on the piston. However, such installing method wastes working time, and easily deforms or fractures the piston ring due to emissness of the operating personnel, thus resulting in increasing of cost.